


Cane Envy

by fauxpocky (alisso)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e16 Safe, M/M, Masturbation, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso/pseuds/fauxpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson's thoughts after the stethoscope over the door scene in Safe (S2, E16).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cane Envy

He'd pulled a disgusted face as the realisation of what House meant had sunk in, but he'd known immediately that he'd overdone it. If House hadn't been so distracted by his current patient, he would definitely have called him on his overreaction.

Still, the idea of having sat out there (and stood, and leant, and wandered) for all that time, while House slowly worked himself to orgasm...gah! He tried to focus on the conversation at hand...oh dear...

Wilson was suddenly terribly, terribly jealous of House's right hand.

And, to his profound confusion, and not insignificant concern, his cane.


End file.
